Sir Fitzroy Jeffreys Grafton Maclean, 8th Baronet
| death_place = | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | known_for = | education = | employer = | occupation = | title =4th Lord Maclean 24th Clan Chief 8th Baronet | salary = | networth = | height = | weight = | term =1818–1847 | predecessor =Sir Hector Maclean, 7th Baronet | successor =Sir Charles Fitzroy Maclean, 9th Baronet | party = | boards = | religion = | spouse =Elizabeth Kidd| partner = | children = | parents =Donald Maclean of Brolas | relatives =Sir Hector Maclean, 7th Baronet, brother | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Sir Fitz roy Jeffreys Grafton Maclean, 8th Baronet of Morvern (c.1770 – July 5, 1847) was the 24th Chief of Clan Maclean from 1818 at the death of his half-brother to his own death in 1847. He succeeded his half brother, Sir Hector Maclean, 7th Baronet, when Hector died in 1818 without an heir. Biography He was the half brother of Sir Hector Maclean, 7th Baronet. Both Hector and Fitzroy were the sons of Donald Maclean of Brolas who was married first to Mary Dickson, and later to Margaret Wall(?). Fitzroy is the son from the second marriage. Donald Maclean was the great grandson of Donald MacLean, 1st Laird of Brolas through Brolas' son Hector. On September 24, 1787, he obtained his commission as ensign in the twenty-ninth regiment, and rapidly rose to the rank of General, passing through the following grades: Lieutenant, June 19, 1788; Captain, July 15, 1793 ; Major, March, 1795; Lieutenant-Colonel, November 18, 1795; Colonel, September 25, 1803; Major-General, July 25. 1810; Lieutenant- General, June 4, 1814; General, January 10, 1837. In 1793, he was at the capture of the island of Tobago and in the attack on Martinique. In 1803. he was appointed commandant of the Batavians, who were received into the British service on the surrender of the Dutch West India colonies. In the expedition for the capture of Surinam, he commanded the advanced corps of the army. In 1805, he was at the capture of the Danish islands of St. Thomas and St. John, the government of which was conferred upon him in 1808, and continued as such until 1815. His administration of the affairs of those islands, his impartial conduct, mild sway, and kind disposition, were such as to endear him to all classes of the inhabitants, and when he took his departure, it was amidst the universal regret of the people. For his gallant behavior at the capture of the island of Gaudaloupe, in 1810, he received and was permitted to wear a medal. In June, 1815, he returned to Europe, after passing, with very little interval, a period of twenty-eight years on active service in the hot climate of the West Indies. On his return he resided chiefly in London. In 1814, he married the widow of John Bishop of Barbados, the only child of Charles Kidd, and by her had several children, all of whom died in childhood except Sir Charles Fitzroy Maclean, 9th Baronet and Donald Maclean. His wife died in 1832, he married, September 17, 1838, Frances, widow of Henry Campion, of Sussex county. Sir Fitzroy J. G. MacLean died July 5, 1847. Ancestors References Category:Non-SMW people articles Fitzroy Jeffreys Grafton